A Lot of Heart
by GCatsPjs
Summary: Is Brennan capable of murder? No spoilers as far as I know...Keep any 'actual' spoilers from comments, please. And for the record, I do not suck at summaries.
1. What Did You Do?

_"Doctor Brennan is hyper-rational. She is capable of rationalizing almost anything."_

_"Including murder?"_

_"It is the danger of the totally rational human being."_

* * *

The cell offered little relief from the cool breeze that seemed to come from no open window, but from the cool bars that surrounded her. She focused on the floor. The concrete floor with its cracks and crevices that if it physically possible, she would shrink down and slip between, if only to get away from the drafty hallways and the prying eyes of the man in the cell beside her.

Besides that man, and the guard sitting just beyond the metal door to her left, she was alone. She heard a slight chortling and looked up just long enough to see the man that was staring at her spit onto the floor. His saliva splattered onto the ground, wet and thick, causing her stomach to twist. A thought flashed through her mind of the other bodily fluids that were surrounding her in that cell. She imagined there were remnants of blood, saliva, possibly semen on the floor and walls of the cell and the thought sent her stomach twisting harder. She stood up suddenly, wandering toward the bars, her eyes focusing on the door just within her line of sight.

She could feel the other prisoner's leering glare as he stared at the back of her head, and she felt vulnerable. She lifted her hands and rubbed her arms, the bruises on them stung slightly and her teeth threatened to chatter.

Suddenly, the door squealed open in the distance, and the sound of a man's voice erupted into the stale air as she felt a rush of air burst from her lungs in relief. The other voice was rushed, but recognizable and she nearly let out a whimper when she heard him shuffling through the door.

"Bones?" Booth let his feet slap the ground hard as he walked down the hallway. He could see her standing alone in a cell, halfway down the hallway. "Bones, are you okay?" He said as he approached the cell. His hand went through the bar and touched her arm, she moved forward and reached out to him.

"How did I get here?" She asked. Her voice was trembling as she watched his eyes. "I don't remember… I don't remember anything." She whispered.

"You don't remember?" He asked, watching her blue eyes sparkle with tears, he tried to block the view of the other prisoner, noting that she was looking in his direction. "Bones, you've been missing for three days. They said that they found you in a seedy motel. Your hands… your hands were covered in blood."

"I don't remember." She whispered, staring at his chest, her fingertips digging into his arm. The guard walked up to Booth, and he nodded as he unlocked the cell, allowing Booth to step inside. The instant he crossed the threshold, she was in his arms, and her body was trembling violently. "I'm scared, Booth." She whispered. "I don't know why I'm here."

Instead of answering her, he held her for a few more moments, rocking her gently in his arms. "Christine will be so happy to see you." He whispered. "I am so glad that you're okay." He closed his eyes and felt her moving against him, pushing at his chest.

She faced him when she was free of his embrace, and could see the tears rolling down his cheeks. "Tell me what you know, Booth." She whispered. "Tell me what happened."

"You're here because…" He paused for a moment. "Bones, they think you killed someone."

Her face turned pale and her jaw dropped, and her eyes focused on his as she gripped his arm tightly. "What?"

"They think that… you went after Mark Johnson."

"The man that threatened our family? The man that… was stalking me?"

"They found you on the ground in the room he has been staying long term, Bones. You were covered in his blood… his body… was in the bathroom."

"Booth…" She whimpered, staring into his eyes. "You don't think…"

"I know that you'd do anything you could to protect our family, Bones." He whispered. "What happened?"

Her eyes were on his, and her trembling had stopped, and she focused on just his expression. "I don't know."


	2. Unsettled

Brennan's focus was on the back of the trooper's head, and not the scenery flying by as he drove. She knew that Booth was going to be at the jail when she got there, that he was going to bring Caroline with him. She could feel her hands trembling, the handcuffs on her wrists made a slight jangling noise with each movement. She tried not to think about the chains that were connecting her wrists and her ankles, she tried not to think of the tears that were threatening to escape. She tried not to think of the charges and implications, the fears and the worries that were plaguing her every thought.

She just stared at the back of the trooper's head, and attempted to compartmentalize.

She closed her eyes for just a moment, and that was when the initial impact occurred. Her eyes flew open and she gasped for air, as she felt a sharp slam into the back of the car again. The car lurched awkwardly, and her head flew forward, slamming her cheek against the cage that separated her from the trooper. She heard him shout an obscenity as he tried to maintain control, and the tired squealed against the pavement.

Another sharp blow of to the back of the car slammed her hard into the cage again, and she watched the trooper jerk the wheel as she ducked her head and closed her eyes. She wanted to look out the window to see what was happening. She wanted to know if it was someone trying to kill her or free her, and for a brief moment didn't care if it was either. She suddenly felt the car hit the shoulder, and after a moment, they were airborne. She let out a scream when she saw the trees ahead, the car rolling down the embankment, it rolled once, twice, and slammed upside down into a tree.

Brennan hung buckled in her seat upside down, the entire incident was surreal. She listened to the sound of the hissing car as it settled in the trees, and wondered how precarious they were as they hung upside down in the trees. Her face stung from being slammed into the cage, and there was blood rolling lazily up into her eyes. She felt sick to her stomach, and the blood rushing to her head was deafening in her ears. She could see into the driver's side, and watched the trooper move slightly.

He was alive.

She felt dizzy and disoriented, and there was an intense rush of emotion as she let out a pain filled cry, grunting as she shifted in her odd position, moving to ensure that her bones had not been broken. She could taste blood in her mouth as it rolled from her cracked lip, feeling sleepy and sick. She pulled her hands to her waist, and pushed the button on her seatbelt, which released her reluctantly. She slammed hard into the top of the car, and held her breath when she felt the car move slightly beneath her as she toppled down. Curled in a ball with tears in her eyes, she felt the shackles that were holding her captive. She could feel the sharp stabbing pain of glass stabbing her skin, broken and scattered throughout the car, and hear nothing but silence of despair as her eyes closed. She let out a chortled cry, and succumbed to the pain, and she allowed herself to black out completely.


	3. Crashing Into Reality

There was a searing pain in her side, her head, and her abdomen, and her hands felt like a thousand needles had poked into her skin. Eyes closed, she wondered for a moment if she was dead or alive. The last thing she remembered was the tumble to the roof of the car, the glass beneath her hands and in her eyes, on her face had pressed sharply into her skin. She remembered seeing the driver; she remembered surrendering to the blackness.

Her eyes were closed as she felt herself awakening; the fog of the nightmare she had been living was becoming clearer. Before she opened her eyes, she tried to move, noting that her hands were no longer at her waist, but were on her side. Her shackles had been removed, but there was something soft around her arms, something against her wrists that was holding her down.

Her eyes popped open, and with a sharp intake of breath, she felt her heart begin to thump in panic. Over her head there was a roof of patched wood. The light that shimmered through the spaces in the rustic walls indicated that it was daytime, and that the place she was being held was worn. Before she made a sound, she heard the sounds of birds, and could feel a light breeze pushing through the warped walls of the cabin. She lifted her head slowly and felt a rush of nausea hit her, sending her head back hard against the pillow beneath her. She could feel the ache of whiplash in her neck, and the sharp pin pricks of pain all over from her fall against the car's broken glass. She tried to move her hands, but they were bound tightly at her side, as were her ankles to the bed.

Turning her head, she saw a small water basin, with a brown cloth hanging loosely on its edge. It was damp, indicating that someone had been there recently. Beside the basin, she spied a set of tweezers, and several rolls of gauze and tape. The wind seemed to pick up outside for a moment, and Brennan listened for a moment for any movement outside of the room. She heard a soft clicking sound and the door creaked open slowly. Brennan wasn't ready to give away the fact that she was awake, so she kept her eyes closed.

She heard movement in the room, and kept her concentration on the sound of whoever it was moving around her bed. They paused at her bedside for a moment, looking down on her face. She felt two fingers against her skin, softly, pushing a stray hair from her brow. She wanted to open her eyes, but chose not to. She didn't want to frighten her captor. It was in her best interest to let this person find her awake, rather than her cause a stir by waking up when their face was inches from hers. She heard the steps of the person move to the basin, and the sound of water being squeezed from the cloth. She then heard them walk slowly toward the doorway once again.

The door didn't close, and her senses were on high alert. Holding her breath, she felt the weight of hands on the bed, and could feel her pulse begin to race. Then she felt someone's hot, damp breath over her skin, and her skin crawled when the breath came closer. Suddenly, she let out a yelp, as something warm and wet sloshed against her face. Her eyes shot open, and the dog that had just licked her was happily attempting a second lick. She flipped her head to the side, wanting and needing to wipe the black lab's slobber from her face when she heard the sound of a man shooing him away.

"Andy, no! No…" The man exclaimed, pulling the dog's collar, she turned he head at the voice, and her eyes widened in surprise. He reached out and carefully ran a dry cloth against her face as she shied from his touch. "I'm sorry." He said softly. "I'm sorry."

It was then that everything came crashing into reality.

"Oliver?" Brennan exclaimed.


End file.
